FBI's Most Wanted: Spencer Reid
by vballgirl1996
Summary: What if Spencer Reid never wanted to be a FBI agent? He actually wants to stay as far away as possible. The FBI, though, really want him. Why? you ask. Because he became the one thing that he normally had to catch. Spencer Reid became a serial killer.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I DO NOT own anything. Thank you.

My name is Spencer Reid. I'm sure you have heard my name all over the world. I can't help it that I am famous. It is just a talent. Some envy me, some are scared of me, and some want me dead.

Then again, I guess I'm not famous for the normal reasons. You see I am a killer. Hey, I freely admit it to everyone. I'm not trying to hide it. And that just annoys the law enforcement, especially the FBI, even more. Because I cannot be caught. I walk in the public, everyone knows my face, but I still evade them. And damn does that frustrate them. They don't know how I do it and I like to keep it that way. But it isn't as fun getting away so easily. I love the adrenalin of the kill and knowing that everywhere in the world people are looking for me. It is fantastic!

I guess you should know more about me then my name, although you probably know most of it anyway. My mother was a schizophrenic. My biological father left when I was still young. I didn't know any better then and I thought I could take care of her, but man was I wrong. I was always stressed trying to keep her alive and keep the neighbors from finding out. But alas, my efforts were for naught. When I walked in the house back from buying groceries for the next week, I found her there. Blood was pooling everywhere, the knife still silently waiting there in her hand. It was then that I realized that she killed herself. She committed suicide during one of the rare moments she was lucid. The weight of what happened practically broke me at that age.

But that is when the fascination started. The dark crimson blood just laying there, the blank eyes that could see no more, and the utter finality of death took its hold on me. It disgust me how much I loved seeing her dead. But as you can see, I got over that. Why worry over such trivial things. The people I killed, all 16 of them, got what they deserved. No one would miss them.

I should probably wrap this up. I'm coming up to victim number 17's house. He is someone I know well. Someone you may even know. But his death was foretold the day he left me. The day my father left, his future was sealed. He would die by my hands. And I can't wait to do it. His blooding pooling over my hands as I see his eyes go blank and his body go limp. I might even have a little fun with my knife. I've never tortured anybody, but he was a special case, a very special case. Hold on a minute, I've got to be silent for a minute.

"Hello daddy, I'm home," I whispered as I crawled through his window. Blood would be spilt tonight. And it would be my father's. My smirk could be seen for miles.

Back in Quantico, Virginia, curses and yelling would be heard all over the BAU. They just got bad news, very bad news. There was a murder the night before, with an MO that they were all familiar with. An MO that they had seen numerous times. It was one that many hoped that they would never have to see again.

"Spencer Reid," sighed SSA Aaron Hotchner as he looked at the latest victim. "He has killed again."

"Damn!" yelled Derek Morgan as he pounded on his desk.

Even an outsider could see that this was going to be a very long day. Little did anyone know that the week was about to get a hell of a lot worse.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ~ I own absolutely nothing, so no complaining.

The sun was streaming through the streets, glaring off every reflective surface. Sunglasses could be seen on every single person, young or old. The streets were extremely busy, each store having at least 20 people in it. And this, of course, is a normal summer day in New York.

I can easily tell the tourists from the locals, with their "I Love NY" t-shirts and the maps held in their hands.

"Such easy pickings, you would think they would make it harder," I said under my breath. I straightened out my gray polo t-shirt and wiped my hands on my black slacks. With the weather getting cooler, more people are coming outside since it isn't blazing hot. It is the perfect time for some hunting.

Walking down the street, I notice a man, about the age 35 or so, walking with his head down. Perfect! Putting a calming, fake smile on my face, I walk up to him.

"Hi sir, sorry to bother you but I was cutting through the alley over here to quickly get to work. I must have dropped my keys in there and I can't seem to find them and I was hoping that you could help me. See, I'm really late and I can't get fired or I won't be able to pay for my son, Henry. Can you please help me? I'm sure with help I will be able to find them quickly," I quickly stammered out, adding a worried look to my face to complete the act. He gives me a once over, to see if I was telling the truth, then finally nods.

"Yes, that is fine. So where do you think you left them?" He asks as he walks into the alley. I follow him and take the knife out of my pocket. I silently walk up to him when we are far enough from the streets and stop behind him. He turns around and sees me.

"What are doing? He….." he finally rambled off as the knife slit his throat. Such a clean cut and yet so much blood, excellent. Quickly, I wipe the knife and put it back in my pocket. Then, I drag him off to the corner so it might take awhile to find him. Standing up, I look around, and seeing no one, wipe all traces of blood from my clothes, straighten up, and walk calmly out of the alley. A few yards from the alley stood another man who walked up to me.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if you have seen a man about my height wearing a black suit with a red tie? He was supposed to meet me here and I haven't seen him," the guy says worriedly. Ah, the guy in the alley. It seems he was not as alone as I thought he was. I look at him and decide to take the safest route.

"I am truly sorry but I have not seen him. Maybe he is just late. I would wait a few more minutes and see if he shows up," I say in a confident yet soothing voice. I look at my watch to check the time. "I'm sorry, I wish I could be of more help, but I really must be going. I'm sure he will show up soon," I say as I start to walk away. That was almost too easy. Either I'm becoming a better actor or the human race is just too trusting. I will have to say that it is probably both. Taking one last look over my shoulder, I head in search of food. Killing someone really does work up an appetite. I find this quaint little café and step through the door.

"Go ahead and take a seat, I'll be with you in a minute," states the waitress as she hurries by with a plate of hamburgers, fries, and soda. I find an empty seat in the back corner and take a seat. Stretching out in the booth, I take a count of the cameras and exits. Once all of them are found, my mind starts drifting back to the new blood of the day. A noise startles me out of my reverie and I realize the waitress was talking to me.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it has been a hard day at work," I said apologetically.

"No worries, I was only asking what you wanted, hun" she repeated back to me holding the pad of paper in her hand.

"I'll just have a slice of apple pie with some coffee, please," I answer accordingly while handing her back the menu.

"Sure, I will be back with your order in a few minutes," she said as she walked back behind the counter to grab the food.

Peering around the room, I notice a woman my age reading one of my favorite books and sipping coffee. She had chestnut brown hair that framed her hair in loose curls and skin that looked so fragile like it would break at any moment. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was her eyes. They seemed to go on forever and her green blouse made them look ever greener. They looked like they could see into my soul and see my darkest secrets but also my deepest desires. They had a depth like no others that I have ever seen. As if feeling my stare, she looked at me and time seemed to freeze. We looked at each other as if we have never seen another human being before.

I hear a distant voice telling me my food is here and asking me for the payment. Without thinking, my mind and eyes still on this mysterious woman, I handed the waitress the credit card under my name, not an alias. The waitress takes it and a few seconds later places it back on the table and quickly taking my eyes off "green eyes", I put it back in my wallet. When I look back up she is gone. Like a ghost, she completely disappeared and left no trace behind.

Swiftly, I picked up my stuff and left the café, looking for her on the street. Seeing her nowhere, I walk back to my apartment with her clouding my mind. I stroll into the dingy building and climb the stairs to my room. Seeing it, I use my keys and kick the door open with my foot. Setting my things down, I walk over to the bed and gradually fall asleep.

I wake up groggily the next day with my mind finally clear. What I stupidly did the day before rushed back into my brain, the credit card. I run my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Well, shit!" I curse as the major problem made itself known.

Back at the BAU, a beeping woke Penelope Garcia up from her slumber. Looking up at the computer screen, she saw what woke her up.

"Oh My God!" she yells as she quickly gets up from her desk to tell the rest of the team. Rushing to the team, she finds them in the conference room. Bursting in without knocking, she excitedly tells everyone the news.

"Guys, we just caught a break. Spencer Reid used his own credit card in a café in New York City, New York. Looks like he isn't as smart as he thinks he is," she practically screams to the rest of them. Looking at Hotch, Rossi, and the rest of the team, she sees excitement on their faces.

"Wheels up in thirty, guys, we are going to New York," declares Hotch as he and the team leave the room. The only thought in everyone's head is that they might finally catch the infamous Spencer Reid, but they should be worried more then they realize.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. So sadly the only time I can update is when I'm sick, because my life has been crazy busy. I am incredibly sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I kinda sorta lost my inspiration. Even this chapter was pretty difficult. Since I hadn't updated in quite awhile, I decided to do this for those who reviewed or placed this on story alert or favorite. I figure I can make you guys happy while I feel like crap. Let me know what you guyses think and let me know where you think this story should go. Kisses – vballgirl1996**

I run my hand through my hair in agitation, knowing that my days of fun were either going to get a lot harder or a lot easier. Preferably it will be the latter. I run over scenarios in my head, debating on the best course of action. I could pack everything and leave right away. After all I never keep a lot of personal items with me. But if I do that, they may see me as a coward and not a strong enough player to be in the game. Or I could stay here and wait for the FBI to arrive. The game would become more challenging, but I would have to be more careful, a lot more careful.

I let the ideas run through my head when I finally decided on staying. The games and fun I can have fooling the FBI when they are so close. It is too irresistible. My body automatically calms down as I decide on my course of action. I have no reason to worry, even with them so close they are not going to be able to find a shred of evidence, or even me. They have been looking for me for years and they still have yet to find me. I am like a ghost who disappears right when they think they are about to catch me.

'So they are going to know I was in that diner… and they would have heard about the body by the time they get here.' When they get here they are going to be on my turf, not theirs. Knowing that the first place they would go would be the diner, I decide to head over there to check it out.

I walk into the diner and notice nothing amiss.

"Hello sweetie, what can I get for you?" the waitress asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could get some directions to the nearest movie theater. I seemed to have gotten a little lost and I thought a fine woman like you would be able to help me on my way," I replied with a wink. The waitress blushed and flattened down her skirt.

"Sure, just come on over to the counter and I can show you on a map," she said. This is exactly what I wanted to happen. I follow her over to the counter and subtly put my hand on the underside of the counter and place a sound bug. Now I can hear everything the FBI says and asks.

The waitress gave me directions while I pretended to listen attentively. I glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was time to get going.

"Thank you very much for your time madam. You were extremely helpful" I said and walked towards the door. As I walk pass a barely noticeably crevice, I place another bug in there and then leave the diner into the streets.

I survey the familiar surroundings, searching for a high vantage point where I could see the agents, but they can't see me. I finally spot an abandoned building across the street with windows facing the diner. I hike my bag up filled with binoculars, gloves, my tool kit, and a camera and make my way over to the building. As I'm walking I notice that there is a lock hanging from the handle, blocking my entrance.

Now don't get me wrong, I can easily pick the lock. But if I were to do that people would notice me and for someone in my profession, being noticed is not a good thing. Doing so would also take up precious time, time in which I do not have. The FBI could be here any minute and they would see me if I was standing in front of an abandoned building picking the lock. That would not be very inconspicuous at all.

I start to consider other options when I notice and alleyway leading to the back of the building. 'Perfect!' Looking left and right, I enter the alleyway until I come upon a door. This has a lock as well, but I can pick it without nosy bystanders looking my way. First thing to to is pull out my tool kit. I jimmy the lock until it finally pops open. I put the lock on the ground and quietly open the door.

There are no cameras or signs of anyone else living here. I am in the clear. I find the stairs and take them two at a time until I come to the floor I needed to get to. I open the door to the room and walk over to the window. It is a perfect view. Setting my bag on the ground, I set everything up and prepare for the arrival of the special agents.

Finally after almost an hour, two black sedans rolled up to the diner. I sat up straight and made sure my radio was on so I could hear what they were saying. Three men and one woman walked out of vehicles. Using my binoculars, I can tell who each agent is. I never play a game unless I know who my opponents are. The agents happen to be Special Agents Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Emily Prentiss. I know a lot about each of them, and I even know that they are not the whole team, but I don't have time to go into that now.

The radio sparks to life and voices start to filter through. I put the radio next to me while I take pictures of the agents and watch their every move. The voices become clearer as the agents walk closer to the bug on the counter.

"Hi ma'am, I'm from the BAU in the FBI and I was wondering if you have seen this man?" questioned Agent Hotchner while holding up a picture of me. It was definitely not one of my better pictures, but I could tell the waitress noticed it was me.

"Sure I did, saw him 'bout an hour ago. He is such a pleasant young man," the waitress replied to the inquiry. The agents looked a little bit more excited from the possibility of their being a clue to catch him.

Agent Morgan burst right in, "And what did he say to you? Did he ask any questions? Did he seem nervous or worried or agitated?"

"Nah, he was as cool as a cucumber. And all he asked was for directions to the nearest movie theater. He was actually really sweet about it. Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"This man, Spencer Reid, is one of the FBI's Most Wanted. He has killed a lot of people," Hotchner told her with a hint of disgust in his tone. Now really I'm not that bad.

"Are you sure this is him? He just seemed so nice," the waitress exclaimed in disbelief. I can tell the agents were surprised at how convinced the women sounded. A little crackle wnet through the radio before it resumed.

"I am quite sure that it is him. If you remember anything else, please call me," he said with disappointment as he handed her his business card. Together the agents left the diner and I could no longer hear anything else that was said. I could see them talking to each other by their cars, but I cannot make out what is being said. I take one last picture as they get into their cars and drive away. I wait a few minutes and gather all of my supplies. Then I leave the room and go down the stairs and out of the building. I check the streets to make sure no one is watching and then exit the alley and walk home.

At home, I place my bag on my bed and then pick up a book to read to pass time. Once nighttime falls, I head back to the diner. I check the deserted street and then pick the lock to go inside. Once inside, I quickly grab the bugs I left and head back out the door. I lock it again and make sure everything is as I left it, leaving no trace behind that I was ever here.

Never would the FBI know that the infamous Spencer Reid heard every word that they had said.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. Finals this week. YAY! (Major sarcasm) Hopefully once school is over I will be able to update more often. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites I have gotten for this story. It means a lot and always brings a smile to my face when I see people enjoying my story. Thanks again Kisses ~~~~ vballgirl1996**

The next day arrived bright and early. A swift look at the clock confirmed it to be 7:05 AM. My mind immediately began going over facts despite waking up moments before. For me, there is no in-between area; I am either dead asleep or wide awake. What puzzled me this morning, though, was why I was awake. My alarm wasn't set to go off until 7:30. There was not any construction going on in the area.

Possibilities sped through my mind wondering why I had woken up, when I noticed this feeling, this feeling of dread. It encompassed my whole being, surrounding me entirely. Today was not going to be a good day.

I was not going to let this shake me, though. That feeling of emotion is pointless and is in no way a premonition. Shaking it off, I grabbed a set of clothes and went into the bathroom. I shed off all of my clothes and went into the shower. The hot water refreshed me and too soon it was time to get out. Quickly, I got changed and for the first time looked in the mirror. My face looked hollow, but my brown eyes stood out. Grabbing a comb, I brushed my hair and then my teeth. I walked into the other room to the coffee table and grabbed my keys. My next stop: a coffee shop.

The streets were extremely busy with people rushing by to get to work. I walked beside them, avoiding touching anyone of them in any way. I scanned the stores and businesses, searching for some sort of a café to pop up. Finally, I saw the sign "Carl's Coffee Café" standing on top of a small corner shop. Sighing in relief, I walked in, the bell ringing behind me.

The sweet smell of coffee wafted in the air and filled my senses. What I saw, though, shocked me to the core. My whole body froze and my mind went blank. It was the girl from the diner, "Green eyes". I did a double take, but she was still there. What are the chances that I would run into her again?

Coffee forgotten, I walked over to her. She was yet again reading another book while sipping coffee from a mug. Today, her hair was pulled back loosely and it made her even more beautiful. I proceeded over to her and came to a stop at her feet. She looked up and saw me standing there. Her magnificent eyes caught me again and I missed what she said.

"I'm sorry, I missed what you said. My mind went off for a second there. What did you say?" I asked in my most polite tone. I did not want her to think that I was some idiot hitting on her. She blushed and then repeated herself.

"I was just wondering if you wanted something. You are standing right in front of me," she pointed out. I smiled at her and relaxed a little. Meanwhile, my mind was wondering what this girl was doing to me. I am a killer, a murderer. Yet, this girl can somehow push that away, and bring the nice in me out.

"I remember seeing you in that diner a few days ago, and I wanted to come introduce myself. My name is…" I trailed off. I shouldn't tell her my real name, but I really do not want to lie to her. She already knows what I look like, the name couldn't hurt. I saw her looking at me curiously and hurried to finish my sentence. "Spencer Reid, but you can call me Spencer. What about you?"

"Oh, you want my name, huh? Well since you have been so kind about it, I guess I'll be nice. My name is Olivia Hart, and you can call me Olivia," she replied with a wink. She went from being all shy to winking at me. This girl was definitely interesting.

"Olivia, such a pretty name. Well, would you like to go out with me tonight, Miss. Olivia?" I questioned, trying to keep the hope out of my voice. I watched her face for any tell of her answer. I saw indecision, but then I could tell she came to a conclusion.

"Okay, Mr. Spencer, I will go out with you tonight. When and where?" she said. Happiness flared through my chest. I racked my mind and decided to take her to that new restaurant a few blocks from the café.

"How about we meet up at around 6:15 tonight at the Cibi Deliziosi? It is a new Italian restaurant a few blocks from here." I suggested, hoping that she would accept.

"That sounds great! I absolutely love Italian food. I will meet you then," she said and then started to get up. I took a step back and watched her gather her things and walk to the door. She glanced back and our eyes connected once more. Her eyes radiated happiness and I'm sure if someone looked at mine at the same time, they would have seen the same thing looking back at her. She waved once, and then walked through the door, the bell clanging behind her.

I straightened up, picked up my belongings, and left the cafe. I had a date to prepare for. I walked back the way I came, right back to my apartment. Anyone who saw me would think I was some love sick kid, not a cold-hearted killer. I had an extra bounce in my step the whole walk home and then I walked up the flights of stairs to my room. I called the restaurant and placed a reservation for the both of us. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was about 10 o'clock in the morning. I had about seven hours to spare before I needed to get ready, and did those hours go by quickly.

Next thing I know it is 5:30 and time to get ready. Looking in my closet I grab a black suit, a white buttoned down shirt, and a green tie to compliment her eyes of course. I brush my teeth twice, put on nice black shoes, comb my hair, and out the door I go. The lights were on full blast in the streets. I walked past a flower vendor, and I saw the most beuatiful roses. I walked up and paid for one white rose. I twirled the rose in my fingers as I came to the restaurant. She was not here yet, so I waited in front of the building. The minutes ticked by and I shifted from foot to foot, hoping that she didn;t bail out on me. Finally, I saw her coming towards me and she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a nice black dress that flattered her figure and heels that made her legs look even longer.

"This is for you. I saw it and it reminded me of you," I said smiling the whole time. Her whole face lit up and she took the flower careful of the petals. She brought it too her nose and smelled it, her smile growing even wider. I offered my arm and she took it. Together we walked into the restaurant. Stautes lined the walls, and soft Italian music played through speakers. Paintings covered the walls and ceilings. I confidently walked up to the hostess at the podium.

"Hello, Reid party of two. We have a reservation for 6:15," I explained to her. She checked her computer and once she found that I was telling the truth, she led us to a table. I pulled out the chair for Olivia to sit down. Then, I went to my chair and sat down. The waiter took our drink orders and then left.

"Thank you for the flowers," Olivia whispered and I smiled brilliantly in response.

"It was my pleasure," I responded, happy that she enjoyed them so much. "Why don't we look at our menus and figure out what we shall have for dinner." She took my suggestion and started going through the choices. I glanced at the menu and knew what I was going to go. To be polite, I kept on gazing at my menu, pretending to debate on what to get. After what seemed to be an appropriate amount of time, I put the menu down and started looking around the restaurant.

In the end, I knew I should have listened to that bad feeling this morning because what happened next totally ruined my date, and possibly my whole life.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_** Hi everyone! I'm sorry for how irregular my updates have been and most likely will continue to be. I don't like to write with deadlines looming so this story is kind of an "update whenever I get inspiration" story. Sorry if you guys wish otherwise, and if you wish for me to update sooner I am welcome to suggestions. I will try not to leave you guys hanging for too long, but no promises. Love you my readers and thanks to those who reviewed, put my story on their favorites, and put it on story alert. Most of all, thanks to everyone who chose my story to read. Love ~~~~~~~ vballgirl1996**

My heart stopped as I took in the scene before me. My eyes went wide and my whole body froze. My hands clenched and a rush of adrenaline raced through me.

This all happened in a matter of seconds as realization sank in.

The FBI, specifically the BAU, just walked in the restaurant. I, Spencer Reid, was in this same restaurant. Federal agents plus a criminal in the same room equals a disaster. Well, at least a huge disaster for me. Two words could sum up this situation: absolute shit!

I could tell that they did not come here because they thought I was here. It looked like they just came here for a dinner out. Of course with my freakin' luck, it had to be the same exact restaurant that I took Olivia too. Fate must have felt sorry for me since the FBI had not noticed me yet. Quickly, I turned my head away.

Olivia cleared her throat and I looked up at her. Her face held confusion. Confusion I would not be able to get rid of.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly as she leaned over the table towards me. Her eyes looked worried, as if she sincerely cared for me.

Lies and fake explanations started to form in my mind. I could just wave it off. Or, I could make up having money problems or problems at work. Finally, I decided to just be vague.

"Yes, I am fine. My mind just wandered off a bit there. My thoughts can get away from me sometimes," I explained, hoping she would accept it, no questions asked.

The words I just spoke felt thick on my tongue, as if I should have really told her the truth.

For the first time, I actually felt guilty.

I looked at her and the expression on her face was as plain as day. She did not believe my false truths.

I noticed the FBI, with Hotchner at the head, walking towards a table near mine. Any second, they were going to recognize me.

I had to get out of there, and fast.

I stood up from my chair normally, as to not attract attention from anyone else. Olivia looked at me questioningly and I decided to be truthful, but vague. That feeling of guilt was not one I want to feel again.

"I am extremely sorry, Olivia, but I need to leave. There are," I hesitated," some people here who I do not get along well with. I had a really great time, and I will call you again to reschedule."

Suddenly, I remembered I did not have her number.

"Shoot! I just remembered I never got your number. Could you write it down for me?" I asked sliding a piece of paper I found in my pocket over. She looked a little flustered, but wrote down her number anyway.

I threw down money on the table for the check.

"Tonight is on me. Finish your dinner and even desert. I am really sorry to leave so suddenly, but I need to," I said hoping she would understand. Her face looked crestfallen and I winced internally.

"Please, Olivia. I know this is weird of me to ask, but please deny ever coming with me here tonight. You might have seen me in passing, but you don't know my name and you have never actually talked to me. I will explain later, I promise. Ok?" I hastily explained, willing her to go along with it. I sighed with relief as she silently nodded her head.

Quickly, but quietly, I collected my things and made to walk towards the back exit. I would have had to walk past the agents to go through the front door, so the back door was the only option. Suddenly, I stopped.

Damn! There are witnesses who saw me walk in with Olivia. The agents would discover that she knows me. She cannot deny knowing me if she walked in with me herself.

This was not supposed to happen.

Turning around, I walked over to our table and found Olivia still sitting there.

"Change of plan. I need you to come with me. Explanations will come later, and I promise I am not some serial killer bringing you into an alley to kill you," I hurriedly said. The irony of that statement was astounding. "Please just grab your stuff and I will take you somewhere else, maybe out to ice cream or something."

I could tell I was starting to scare her, but for some reason beyond my knowing, she decided to trust me. She began to grab her coat and other belongings and stood up with me. I offered her my hand, and she took it.

Throwing a quick glance towards the BAU agents, I noticed that one of them was looking my way with a puzzled face on.

Definitely not good. Not good at all.

Of course, I did not bring a weapon of any sorts. No gun, knife, needles, wires, or anything else. I was so caught up on going on a date, that I did not think to prepare myself for any problems that may arise. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

As I slam the door open, I hear shouting coming from inside. A quick glance over my shoulder proved that things were just going to go downhill.

The agents, every last one of them, were standing and looking in my direction. Time seemed to slow down as everything happened in a sort of slow motion. The one thing happened that I had severely hoped would not.

They realized that I was Spencer Reid.

Everything sped up as they started running towards me, pulling out their guns and trying to reach me. Quickly, I grabbed Olivia and started to run.

She seemed to understand that we needed to get away and ran with me. Footfalls could be heard behind us as we kept on running, hoping to lose them.

If I was caught, I would lose everything. In no way, was that an option.

The yelling got louder as they got even closer to us. Olivia was trying her best to run in heels, but it was definitely not working. I could not just leave her here, though. There was nowhere to hide or blend in. We were on our own.

Olivia skidded to a stop and quickly took off her heels. I looked behind us, urging her to hurry up and take them off quicker. Finally, they were off and we began running, Olivia in bare feet holding her heels.

The back alleys were dark making things very difficult to see. We were both panting, slightly out of breath. In the dim moonlight, I saw a door the same color as the bricks in the alleyway, and headed right for it. I pointed my head in the direction and she nodded hers telling me that she understood.

We ran to the door and I twisted the knob. Thankfully, it was unlocked and we went inside. Once inside, I looked for another door to leave through. It was not safe enough to stay in one place, especially in one where they could so easily find. If I found it, they can too.

Never underestimate your opponent.

I was frantically looking around; although if you mentioned that I was ever frantic I would deny it. Olivia tapped my shoulder and used her finger to point to a door hidden in the shadows of the wall across from us. We hurried over there, and yet again the door was unlocked.

This door led us back to the outside, not too far from one of the main streets. We could lose them hidden in so many people. We looked at each other at the same time and our synchronized thoughts could be read through our eyes.

We took off again until we finally reached the crowds, where we slowed down to a walk. Running through a crowd where everyone else is walking would definitely get us noticed. I could no longer hear the shouting, or see any of the agents, so I decided it was safe to go back to my apartment. I turned to Olivia.

"We can go back to my apartment and get some rest. They do not know where it is. It is not safe for you to go back to where you live. They probably already have it staked out," I stated and she nodded her head in agreement.

A few more turns and we were in front of my building. She had not made a sound the entire time, and it had me a little worried. At least she was not asking questions yet. I pulled her up the stairs with me and unlocked my door. You could see the stress roll off our shoulders once we stepped inside.

We were safe here.

"The bathroom is just through that door and there should be fresh towels in the cabinet under the sink. You can have the bed and I will take the couch," I told her as I took my shoes off. She didn't give a response so I just let her be.

I made the bed and put some pillows and blankets on the couch. I grabbed an extra set of clothes and placed them on the bed. I sat down and waited for Olivia to get out of the shower. About fifteen minutes later, she walked out with her hair wet and the clothes from tonight back on. I stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"There is a change of clothes for you to sleep in on the bed. They might be a little big, but I figured it will be at least more comfortable then what you are wearing," I said and then I closed the door and took a shower. With a towel wrapped around my waist, I stepped into the bedroom to get some clothes.

Olivia was wearing my clothes sitting on top of the bed staring at the bathroom door. I walk over to the dresser and grab some clothes. Her eyes follow me the entire way. Once I was changed, I turned back to her and saw curiosity flowing from her eyes and also a determination to get some answers. I sighed wearily, realizing this was going to be a long night.

Now how do I tell her that I am a criminal wanted by the FBI?

**AN: I made it extra long for you guys so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think **


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N. Just got back from the beach. Who all has been to the Outer Banks? The 7 hour drive was worth it. Also, we hit 20 reviews and that made me really happy. I'm so glad you guys want to read my story Anyway, here is an update for you all. Hope you enjoy it. ~~~~ vballgirl1996**

Her eyes were piercing, daring me to tell her anything but the truth. Her lips were pursed, her back straight. Her whole body screamed 'I do not trust you.' And that hurt me more than I would have liked.

I sat down in a nearby chair, trying to give her some space. Silence filled the room, neither of us willing to speak up.

Minutes passed and the silence continued.

My calm façade never left my face. Although if you looked close enough, you could see that my eyes were pinched displaying an emotion even I could not identify.

Olivia kept on crossing and uncrossing her legs, tapping her index finger on her leg and in a constant pattern. The pattern in which I could now repeat with my eyes closed and with a few beers in me. I stared at her finger, pleading with myself to come up with an explanation where she would not go running from me at the first sentence.

This situation was completely shot to hell.

I opened my mouth, hoping to break the silence when Olivia sent me a glare that looked like it came from the devil itself. My jaw snapped shut and I looked at her in surprise as she began to get all riled up.

This did not look good. This did not look very good at all.

"What in the deepest pits of fucking hell are you? The freakin' cops were chasing us and waving guns around. Guns!" she yells as she continues to get worked up. Curse words burst our of her lips and I knew she was furious. I also knew that if I interrupted now, I would only get hit for my efforts, or another one of those glares

"They were yelling your name! They knew who you were! What shit did you do that the cops are after you? And then you go and take me with you? What the hell did you drag me into? Are you some drug dealer?" she asked, but did not even wait for a response.

"Or are you a thief? Did you steal priceless heirlooms? Maybe you are a con man? Was I just a part of some con you were pulling? Nothing more than some pawn?" she continued without even taking a single breath.

She opened her mouth to yell at me some more when I held my hand up, asking her to stop talking. Of course, she took it as me demanding her to shut up and there was no way she would have that.

"Do not tell me what to do! I will stop talking when I want to stop talking. You have no right to tell me to be quiet!" she screamed even more. She will not let me even get a word in.

I rubbed my temples, tiring of her yelling very quickly. Sure, I understand where she is coming from, but let me actually talk to explain myself, please.

I walk over to her and put my hand over her mouth. She jumped, surprised enough that she stopped talking, or rather yelling. Before she could continue, I jumped in.

"Olivia, honey, please. Just let me explain. I cannot explain what happened to you if you will not let me talk. Understand?" I calmly stated, hoping to ease her out of her rant for awhile.

I look into her eyes, waiting for a response while my hand still covers her mouth. Slowly, she nods her head.

"I will take my hand off your mouth, but you have to promise not to start hollering at me again until you hear my explanation. Okay?" I question and I noticed her eyes narrowing. Again, she nodded but reluctantly.

Gradually, I lifted my hand from her mouth and like she promised her mouth stayed shut. I saw that she was biting her lip, to keep herself from talking, but that works for me.

A great sigh ripped through my body, not looking forward to trying to explain to her what happened. I could come right out and tell her that I am a killer, but I do not imagine that will go over too well.

I sat down on the bed next to her. I might as well start at the beginning.

"Long story short. My dad left my mom and I when I was a kid. My mother was a schizophrenic and killed herself. I was the one who took care of her and ended up finding her body. I was just so mad, but oddly…" I trailed off afraid to mention my fascination with blood.

Olivia could tell that I was keeping something from her, but thankfully she kept her questions to herself.

"I started lashing out at others and because of my… obsession… I popped up on the FBI's radar," I told her, trying to not be too specific. The less she knew the better.

"And those people at the restaurant were a special section of the FBI known as the BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit. They have been looking for me awhile. I was not expecting to see them there today and they were not expecting to see me," I continued.

"And as to why I took you with me… well I really like you. I would rather you be with me. I know it may sound selfish, but you are really special to me and I did not want to lose you. The FBI would never have stopped bothering and interrogating you until you told them something about me. And I would never want that for you," I concluded. The silence continued.

Olivia face showed confusion as she tried to put the pieces together and decide on what to ask me first.

"What exactly, or specifically, did you do that the FBI is after you?" she asked. Damn, she does not beat around the bush. There is only one way to answer this. Let us just hope she does not go running.

"The FBI is after me because I have killed people," I state frankly. I do not look up from my hands, afraid to see her reaction. Finally, I look up.

Olivia's face is one of shock and there is no other way to describe it. I guess this was not what she was expecting. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. She seemed to be completely at a loss.

"You are a… You mean… killed?" she stuttered, unsure of how to respond. She did not seem to understand what I said.

I had no idea how much more blunt I could get.

Little by little, I extended my hand towards her cheek. She flinched at first, and moved a little bit away from me. I tried not to show the hurt on my face. I stopped my hand, and then continued reaching it to her cheek. This time, she did not rear back.

Gently, I caressed her cheek, feeling her soft skin for the first time. Of course I wish it had not been during a situation like this, but it had to be done.

I could feel her settling down a fraction, even though it was tiny. I wish I could settle her worries, but I knew it would be impossible.

"I know this is difficult to understand, maybe even impossible, but I am asking you to try. If you want I will have right now and never see you again. That is not what I want to do, but I will if you ask me. Trust me that I would never hurt you. I would kill myself first before I ever laid a harmful hand on you," I pleaded, hoping she would understand. I stared her directly in the eyes, willing her to let me stay.

Her whole body language screamed 'conflicted.' She was biting her lip even harder and she started to wring her hands. Her eyes seemed to be the most vocal, showing the clash of emotions and feeling she was going through. They told of her fear, her nerves, her anger, but behind that all was her love and her kindness.

She knew she should fear me, but she cared for me at the same time.

"I cannot promise to stop killing if you decide to stay with me. It is an obsession and I cannot stop," I told her, making sure she knew everything before she came to a conclusion. Ten minutes passed by.

We kept eye contact, until she very slowly raised her hand to my face and softly rubbed her fingers against my cheek.

She seemed to struggle internally, until she finally came to a decision. I was full of anxiety and nerves, waiting for her final decision.

The whole world seemed to stop in anticipation and I froze as I saw her open her mouth. Whatever she said could change my whole life. Finally, her mouth seemed to form words.

"I'll stay with you, but we need to leave the city," she whispered.

My heart jumped and I hugged her as hard as I could. Nothing could halt the happiness I was feeling at this moment.

Not even the fact that the BAU were getting closer and closer.

**A.N. It isn't as long as some of my other ones, but it is an update released a lot sooner than I originally thought. Thanks for everything 3 vballgirl1996**


	7. Chapter 6

I awoke with a smile on my face as I gazed at Olivia's sleeping face. Her hair surrounded her face like a halo and her skin was pearly white. She was just absolutely beautiful and completely innocent. There was no way I could completely expose her to my life. To see the joy leave her eyes would be torture in my heart. I would just have to kill when she wasn't aware of it.

Actually, now would be the perfect time. I quietly got up, trying not to disturb her. Walking over to my bureau, I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. There is no reason for me to get dressed up when I'm about to get messy. I also packed another set of clothes, instead I got a little too excited and I needed to ditch my clothes. My shoes were by the door, so I took them and put them on.

One more thing I had to do. I had to write a note to Olivia so she didn't worry. I grabbed a pen and some paper.

_Honey,_

_ I'm sorry if you wake up and I am not there. I just went down to Carrey's, you know that diner down the block, to grab us some food. I will be back as soon as I can. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be home shortly. It shouldn't take very long._

_ Love,_

_ Spencer_

One I finished, I placed it on my pillow on the bed right next to her. That way, she will definitely see it. With that done, I grabbed my knife and gloves and left through the door.

As soon as I stepped outside the noise of the city filled my ears. People were already streaming down the streets.

Time to go hunting.

A family passed me. No, I don't kill families.

A woman strolled by with a smile on her face and a cup of coffee in her hand. Nah, not her.

A man was dressed nicely with an ID, which labeled him as a doctor for St. Eleanor's Hospital, attached to his jacket. Perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

I fell in step behind him and followed him to one of the less crowded areas. Once there I ran into the nearest alley and waited a few seconds. Time to put on the act.

I ran over to him completely out of breath with a scared and worried look on my face.

"Please, sir, I need your help! Please! My friend, she…she needs help," I panted, practically begging him for assistance. He nodded his head and started to follow me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were…we were walking through the alley since it was a shortcut and she, she slipped and fell. She hit her head real hard, and I didn't know what to do. She could have hurt her back, or her neck, or…I just didn't know what to do. Just please help her!" I cried in hysterics.

I lead him further into the alley and then pointed to a side niche.

"She is in there," I told him, and he walked in. I grasped my knife and walked up to his back. Before he even knew what was happening I had sliced his throat. The blood ran over my gloves and dripped onto the ground. His body fell to the floor, completely empty of any form of life. I let his body fall to the pavement.

I stood there for a minute as the pool of blood slowly grew, becoming bigger and bigger. The crimson color was beautiful compared to the dirty earth he was laying on. His mother should have told him the dangers of being a Good Samaritan.

I stared at it in fascination until I decided it was time to go home. I had already taken too long. I was just about to start walking home when I came to a sudden stop.

I couldn't go home without any breakfast, Olivia is expecting it. Shit. I hurried down the block to Carrey's to buy some muffins and pancakes to go. Maybe even some bacon and sausage. I walked into the diner and stood in line behind two others. I stood there completely calm, while on the inside I was shifting from foot to foot in impatience.

Of course the old lady still didn't know what she wanted to order and took her time deciding. Not only that, but a younger woman in front of me insisted on striking up a conversation with me. And a weird conversation at that.

"I heard this Hi-larious joke the other day. Do you want to hear it? Of course you want to hear it. Any who, it goes like this. 'Where do the generals hide their armies?'" she asked. Of course she didn't give me any time to respond. She went right ahead to the punch line. "Up their sleevies!"

I just stared at her, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Did she really just say that? I blinked once, hoping she would disappear.

No such luck! Damn.

The cashier finally caught her attention and she placed her order. Finally, the torture of speaking to her, or rather being spoken to, was over.

At last it was my turn to order.

"Can I have one number two and two number threes please?" I asked.

"That'll be $14.70, sir," the cashier responded. I handed her a twenty, received my change, and moved down the counter to wait for my food.

The food was placed on the counter and I went to reach for forks when I hand grabbed them for me. I hand I was familiar with. I turned around in surprise.

"Olivia! I didn't know you were going to meet me here. What a surprise! What are you doing here?" I asked momentarily shocked. She just giggled at the look on my face.

"I saw your note and I figured instead of waiting for you to bring the food home I could just meet you here and we could eat together. That is okay, right?" she said.

"Oh, it is definitely fine. Why we don't get a seat over there? And then once we finish eating how about we walk around the city? Maybe see a few landmarks? Or go shopping? Or do you want to leave right away? I know you said you wanted to leave as soon as possible," I questioned her.

Distracted by her suddenly showing up, I never noticed her face go utterly white. I did not notice her dropping her fork to the counter, and her eyes staring wide over my shoulder. I didn't even notice her body go still with fear. I only noticed one thing and one thing only.

I noticed the click of a safety on a gun going off. I froze and spun around, ready to fight. What I saw next I never expected. It was something I thought would never ever happen.

The BAU were here.

And they had their guns pointed at me.

**A.N. Hey guys. So sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait, like almost 6 months of a wait. I feel like a terrible writer and that I let you guys down and I feel bad for doing that. Thank you to those who still stuck to the story. And I am extremely happy that I reached 30 reviews. Thanks to everyone for that! Please review and here is a new chapter for you guys. You all deserve it so much. I guess you could consider it a holiday gift, but I am hoping to write more over break. I am probably going to wrap it up soon, in about two chapters. Let me know what you think **

** ~~ vballgirl1996 **


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously_

_The BAU were here._

_And they had their guns pointed at me._

Shit, shit, shit shit!

Quickly, I push Olivia behind me.

Then I take a knife from a nearby table and put it up my sleeve.

How in hell did this happen? They were never supposed to find me. How did they even find me in this diner? It is such a huge city, and of course they find me in some little diner. I take a few breaths to slow my breathing.

Ok. So, time to figure out a way to get out of here. My eyes flicker around the room, checking the exits.

FBI had them all covered. There might be a backdoor exit, but if I go back and there isn't one we would be trapped. The building is most likely surrounded on all sides.

For the first time in my life, I don't know how I am going to get out of this.

One of the agents, Hotchner I believe, steps forward.

"Spencer Reid, we are the FBI. We have got this building surrounded. There is nowhere for you to go. Put your hands up and surrender quietly!" He yelled over the commotion of all the patrons talking about what was going on.

My mind is flying, going over all the possibilities.

I could… No, that wouldn't work. Maybe if I… No, that wouldn't work either. Maybe there is a chance if… That still wouldn't work.

The last possibility I come up with, despite how irrational, might just succeed. There could be a price however.

It is the only way, though. It must be.

I grab Olivia's side and briefly look into her eyes without taking my eyes off the BAU for too long. Once I got her attention, I moved my mouth as little as possible and mouthed to her, "Play along, I'm sorry." Confusion flickered in her eyes when I glanced up at them again, but she tapped my back in understanding.

How she is going to trust me after this I have no idea.

I fast as I possibly could, I whipped out the knife, pulled Olivia in front of me, and put the knife to her neck. Her body tensed in fear, unsure of what was going to happen.

The FBI moved as one, keeping their weapons trained on me while taking a step back. They were worried.

"If you do anything, I will slice her throat and leave you with the body. How easy would it be for me to drag the knife cross, letting blood flow down until she dies of blood loss? Are you willing to take that chance? The life of an innocent, a life I can easily take away. Do you want the all of her blood on your hands, the weight of her death on your conscience? Do you really want to risk it?" I spoke in a clear and detached voice.

I could tell I got to some of them, making them doubt themselves. They knew I was capable of doing what I said. And they worried for Olivia's life because of it. Their guns wavered.

Some, on the other hand, showed no changes. They seemed to be unaffected by what might happen to her, solely focused on me.

This has to work. This absolutely has to work. There are no other options.

"Put your guns down!" Agent Hotchner yelled while he and Agent Morgan kept theirs ready to fire. Everyone listened and put their guns down from their shoulders.

They were still ready to fire, just not directly trained at him. They were aimed for the floor.

I knew if I stepped back, it would be seen as a sign of weakness or worry. A step forward would be seen as aggressive and I don't think that would turn out well.

I could, however, move lateral.

Keeping my head trained towards the action, I looked around me and at reflective surfaces to see what I might be able to use.

I saw something that might just work.

To my right there is an opening to get behind the counter. If I can get there I will still have a hostage and be protected from any fire coming my way.

The problem, though, is how I am supposed to get there. The FBI might start shooting if I

move at all. It might mean a death sentence for the both of us. But it might also save our lives.

The decision was made.

The sound seemed to disappear as I grabbed her around the waste and jumped to the right, trying to pull both of us around the corner behind the counter. As soon as I moved, they started firing but I kept going. Finally, I got us there, protected from the rest of the bullets in the air.

We were one step closer to the backdoor. We were almost out. I took a deep breath.

I was able to escape all the bullets, with only a slight graze on my arm. Very lucky if you ask me.

The sound came back with a rush. I could hear pants from the agents, cracking glass of a nearby mirror, pictures falling from the walls.

What I heard next, though, made my heart clench.

Olivia was crying in pain.

Time seemed to stop as I looked down at her leg and saw all the blood. Entirely too much blood. She wouldn't be able to live that much longer with this much blood loss.

Her eyes were clenched and tears streamed down her face. Her hands braced her leg, trying to stop herself from moving it. Her once blue jeans were soaked in red.

She had been shot.

I put pressure on her leg to try to slow the bleeding. I knew she had to get to a hospital and fast.

I gently slapped her face.

"Honey, I need you to keep your eyes open. Let me look at those pretty eyes of yours. Sweetheart, come on, you need to stay awake. You aren't going anywhere on me. You will make it through this. Everything will be okay," I said to her, trying to soothe the both of us.

"You need to go to the hospital. Do you understand?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes and she must have seen the resolution in my face. She knew what I really meant.

There was only one way she could get to the hospital, and that would be if the FBI took her there.

She tried to talk, but I hushed her and told her to conserve her energy. The worry in her eyes was prominent, and I had a feeling that her worry was for me.

I took her face in my hands and gently stroked her cheek.

"I am so sorry, Olivia. More sorry than you could even imagine. It is my fault that you got hurt. I was incredibly selfish when it came to you, but I couldn't see it any other way," I whispered to her. My eyes were starting to water.

"I love you so much! With my whole being, Olivia! You need to know that. I wish we could've lived a different life together. You deserve so much more than what I gave you or could ever have given you. You need to live for me, sweetheart. I want you to continue on with your life and marry some business man and have 2.5 kids. You deserve a normal life, Olivia. That is the least I can give you," I softly murmured.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and my tears dropped onto her face. She slowly moved her arm up and cupped my cheek. Love shined through her watery eyes as her tears continued to streak her face.

"I need you to deny you ever knew me. I was just some stranger that kidnapped you. No one can know you were every involved with me. Deny it all, please, so that they will leave you alone. I couldn't bear the thought of you being punished for anything I did. I need you to pretend you never knew me," I told her in a firm voice, making sure she understands.

I gave her another kiss, on her lips this time. I let my eyes slide closed to surround myself in this feeling for one last time, and then I pulled away. I held her hand in my own.

"Goodbye, Love. Please get better for me. Even if not for me, then for yourself. I love you," I said to her as I changed my grip on the knife. I promised myself I would never go to jail.

I stood up and the guns all trained on me again. I could tell they were confused as to what I was doing. It wouldn't make sense to them even if they knew what was going to happen.

I turned to Agent Hotchner and said, "She needs to go to the hospital," and nothing else.

Before anyone even blinked, I had taken the knife and slit my own throat.

There was a rush of motion as the FBI moved quickly, securing the area. I could slowly feel myself slide to the floor, but there was this disconnect between myself and reality. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

I could hear sirens in the distance getting closer. Someone was pressing on my throat trying to stop the blood but to no avail. I made sure I would not be saved.

The last thing I heard was a far off "I love you, Spencer" in the unmistakable voice of Olivia. It was just a sigh on her lips, but I heard it nonetheless.

I heard the screech of the ambulance tires and a smile spread across my face.

I knew Olivia would be okay. She would live on.

That is all that I ask for.

The story of Spencer Reid is known throughout the world. Teachers and students alike have studied him and continue too. He is one of the most famous serial killers and is well known for being one of the FBI's Most Wanted.

The story of his death is still a cause of confusion for many. Why would he have just killed himself? Why not try to make a break for it to get to the backdoor? Why did he tell the FBI to take the girl to the hospital when she was just another hostage?

There is, of course, the most puzzling question of all. Why did he die with a smile on his face?

These questions will never be answered.

The woman who was held hostage, Olivia, is living a normal life. She is married with two kids and lives in a modest home. She has a normal job and was left alone by the government.

Although she holds all the answers, she will never speak of them. Her short time with Spencer Reid is time she cherishes and will never forget. The love she holds for him is untainted by time.

The truth of what really happened that day will never reach the light. Olivia will always keep her promise she made to him.

Spencer Reid will always hold a special part of her heart.

**A.N. Thank you so much for dealing with my infrequent updates. Thank you to all who have alerted, favorited, reviewed, or even just read my story. It means so much to me that people want to read what I write. This is the end of the story. I am sorry it is so short, but I didn't want to drag it on just for the sake of it. I honestly just wanted to complete at least one of my stories. Thousands of thanks to all of you, the readers. You are the reason I continued and finished this story. Please review and let me know what you think of the ending. I can't possibly thank you enough!**

**Many thanks for sticking with me :)**

**~vballgirl1996**


End file.
